


Already Over

by DestinedforDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas cuddles/comfort Dean, Castiel Watches Dean Sleep, Dark Sam Winchester, Dean vs Deanmon, Demon Sam vs Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Castiel, Sam feeds on Dean's fear, Torture, breakdowns, dean and cas fluff, might have close sexual tensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedforDestiel/pseuds/DestinedforDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Castiel had watched Dean sleep, it became a big habit, even though Dean wishes for the angel to stop. But Dean has not been sleeping and Castiel wants to get to the bottom of it, especially if Sam is becoming attracted to Dean's fears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Over

**Author's Note:**

> Two-shot time!!!

It was a cool decent night and Dean and Sam were ready to hit the hay for the day. After chasing some crazed Ghoul, they both felt the need a few hours of rest. Dean had stumbled into room 17A, dark rings hung over his eyes that shone with desperation for rest... but deep inside, his inner self  _feared_ to even close his eyes. Lately, the nightmares- of him in Hell and his darkest fears- had grown worse;  _longer,_ _often,_ and  _stronger..._  Because of this, Dean had ignored the importance of rest. Now that he hardly slept, he hardly focused; he hardly ate; and he began hallucinating mentally. 

Staring upon the bed- the silk sheets, the fluffed pillow, the luxurious mattress- he had to force his knees from giving out. He bit at his lips.  _Come on Dean_ , he thought to himself,  _just for a few minutes..._  

He stepped slowly over to the bed and skimmed his finger tips over the sheets, feeling how cold and unbothered they seemed. Hardly a wrinkle could be spotted on both the sheets and the pillow. He blinked his eyes slowly. His feet ached, his back screamed for a surface to lay upon, and his body wanted to be wrapped and warm in a blanket. Dean sighed. Four days... Four days with no sleep- not even nap. The longest he had gone was a week. He was tired. Dean wanted to kick and scream; he wanted to throw and hit; he wanted to stomp Hell four feet more down; he wanted rest from his nightmares...

"Dean, why are you not asleep?"

Dean jumped around with a startled asp to see Castiel standing just a foot away. "Damnit, Cas!" he snapped, "what the Hell- you gotta stop that." Castiel seemed unaffected of Dean's scolding he had heard it times before. Lately the angel had seen Dean awake, he had not seen him in bed or sleeping. It gave him much concern for the younger man. 

"Why are you not resting, Dean. You have not assisted yourself with sleep in four days as I have not seen," he said. Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. "For the last time, Cas; watching me while I sleep is creepy! Stop it, I'm fine," he exclaimed. Castiel hardly gave a care of what the hunter was saying to him. He understood that Dean was a self-to-self person, but when it came to providing help to his friend, Castiel will do whatever he could to give that help. Castiel frown and walked closer towards Dean. This time, his vibrant blues were more stern and firm. 

" _Why are you not sleeping?"_ he asked once more in a low, demanding tone.

Dean glared upon the angel. "Because I don't want to sleep," he seethed. Castiel felt himself tick at Dean's stubborn ways. "That is not an acceptable answer. Sleep is what you  _need;_ it is nothing you should  _want_ ," he scolded. Dean folded his arms. He loved Cas, but sometimes Castiel always the need to correct him, always felt the need to lecture him, and always felt the need to baby him. "I don't give a _damn_ , Cas," he growled. Castiel's eyes grew as dark as Dean's. "Is there something bothering you, Dean?" he questioned. Dean snapped and sat onto the bed. 

"Cas if something was bothering me, I would tell you."

"That's not always true."

"Then why the Hell do you bother asking?!"

Castiel immediately crouched down in front of Dean, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders and staring straight into his eyes. "Because I care what happens to you, Dean, remember? We are _family_ , you said it yourself. Family should trust and tell one another if their hurt, sad, or scared. Family will be their always-  _you_ taught me that. I will help you Dean- if there is help for you I will find every possible way to get that help, if there is comfort needed for you, I will do my very damn best to  _be_ that comfort, if their is no friend Dean,  _I_ will be that friend..." _  
_

Dean stared at Castiel with wide eyes that were beginning to fill with tears. He truly wanted to tell Castiel everything wrong with him. He wanted to cry and sob into his shoulder. He wanted Castiel to clean every nightmare from his mind. Castiel was right... but knowing would be wrong...

Placing on a strong, angered face to cover his hurt, Dean growled in a strained voice, " _I don't need you_ to do this for me." Castiel felt a pain inside him. He knew Dean did not mean it, but it did not stop Castiel from becoming hurt. Dean was going to refuse help when he needs it... Like Castiel had said, it must be done...

"I am sorry, Dean... sleep well," he said.

Dean looked confused. "What do you mean?-"

Before the hunter could see it, Castiel pressed two fingers to the younger man's head, knocking him into a deep sleep within a half second. With a moan, Dean landed asleep onto the cool mattress and pillow. Castiel looked down at his friend, knowing Dean ad probably felt betrayal, but helped the eldest Winchester with taking off his shoes and laying him properly under the covers. Castiel felt his heart strum. He enjoyed watching Dean sleep, it gave him a sense of human attachment. Castiel reached a hand down to skim his fingers through the ruffles of brown hair. They were soft and even. 

Castiel felt his stomach tackle inside. Dean has shown him the most magnificent emotions any angel might never get a chance to experience. Hesitantly, Castiel leaned down and brushed his lips against Dean's forehead and pressed the softest of kisses upon the skin. Castiel did not know if Dean felt the same way as he did. In love, Dean did things to Castiel's mind, yet Castiel found it hard to understand Dean's mind. 

The angel closed his eyes and sat at the edge of the bed, watching Dean as he slept peacefully...

for now...

* * *

_Dark... It was pitch black..._

_Hot... Ot was blistering...._

_Scary... It was terrifying._

_Dean, who laid curled in a curled ball,_ _bruised, bloody, and battered, sobbed heavily as the negative energy circulated around him. Nononono, not again, not again! He was here again. Dean trembled and hid his face, clenching his eyes shit. "Wake up, wake up, wake up," he chanted to himself._

_"You can't run, little Winchester," the familiar voice of Alistair crooned from the darkness. Dean felt his body racket like a motor, now speaking more clearer and desperately. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP."_

_Suddenly, a hot hand grabbed his bare shoulder and squeezed, sending a searing pain up Dean's nerves. Dean released a howl; it felt like someone had forced him upon a stove and held him captive. The chains that were embedded on his wrists started to heat up like hot irons. Smoke arose from his skin, giving him the complexion of a frying fish. Hot tears began to leak down his face and he began wailing like a baby. He could hear Alistair's voice cackle in amusement._

_"C-Cas!" Dean cried, his voice breaking._

_"Oh no, your Guardian Angel can't help you here, Dean-o... you are all mine..." Alistair crooned._

_Dean scream, kicked, shook, and wailed desperately for Castiel... but he received nothing. Nothing at all._

_He could feel himself cooking. Melting. Burning. Pain was all he was feeling. It felt all too real. It scared him._

_"CASTIEL!!!"_

* * *

It had not been nearly ten minutes of rest when Castiel had noticed that Dean had began to twitch in his sleep. The angel glanced at the sleeping sibling and noted it as just a reaction then turned away. Then, he heard mumbling and looked at Dean. His lips were moving fast and repeatedly like he was reversing a prayer, so Castiel was interested to know what it was. Slowly, he leaned his ear to Dean's lips to listen until the words more clearly. 

_"Wake up, wake up, wake up..."_

Wake up? Castiel assumed Dean was trying to fight off his spell, even though he knew that Dean will wake up on two terms.

1\. Unless his energy had regained.

and 2. Unless Castiel himself awakens him.

A bit over a minute or two, Castiel noticed that Dean's repeated words became more loud, more firm, and more demanding. He still spoke the same two words: "Wake up" but when his body had began to tremble, Castiel had grown concerned. "Dean?" he whispered, placing a soft hand on the other's lap, even though he knew Dean could possibly not hear him. It was just an instinct to say his name. Castiel was surprised to feel that Dean was hot under the covers. Sweat was pouring from the older Winchester's face- Castiel could have sworn he saw a tear. 

Castiel had got an alert thought to wake Dean up, so he gently shook Dean's leg. "Dean?" 

Oh God, now Dean was shaking like a rack in a earthquake. It was then sudden, when Dean had released a howl of pain, startling Castiel to death. The younger was now kicking, wailing, and thrashing in bed before Castiel even knew it. Castiel jumped to his feet. 

" _C-Cas!"_ he heard Dean say. Something was wrong. Castiel gripped Dean's shoulders, feeling Dean jolt away from his touch. "Dean!' he tried again. Dean should have already awoken from sleep... but it was like something strong and dark was blocking him from doing so. 

" _CASTIEL!"_

Castiel felt himself cringe by how desperate- how  _afraid_ Dean sounded. Castiel shook more roughly on the screaming Winchester's shoulder, becoming more frustrated. "Dean!" himself had roared. Now, Dean had stiffened- his fist tightly clenched, and his breathing halting into a staggered choking sound. Castiel had enough. 

A loud smack filled the room as Castiel swiped the back of his hand across Dean's cheek, instantly waking up the other. Dean's eyes had shot open, his mouth agape with a finally scream, and his lungs filled with gasps of air. Castial stared at the hunter for a second. "Dean? Dean are you alright?" Castiel moved a hand to touch Dean's face, but like a snake, Dean swatted it away, now glaring up at Castiel- not with anger... but with pain and betrayal. Dean heaved in tears, shaking still. He felt unbalanced pain towards the angel who had practically knocked him into his nightmares. 

Castiel stared softly, sadly down at Dean. "Dean?" he whispered again, reaching for Dean's shoulder. Dean slapped his hand away and shoved Castiel back, surprising the other male. 

" _Don't touch me, you son of a bitch!"_ Dean barked. His voice shook unsettling and sounded broken. Castiel had never seen Dean this hurt before. 

"Dean-"

" _Just go! Just get away from me_ _dammit!"_ Dean  _screamed,_ facing away from Castiel. He knew that if he looked at the angel, it would only hurt him more. Castiel hesitated. He did not want to leave Dean; he wanted to hold him as he cried. He wanted to be there for him. Dean still felt Castiel's presence and through the nearby lamp at Castiel, who easily dodged it. 

" _LEAVE! I **HATE** YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU, JUST  **LEAVE! NOW!"**_ he shrieked. Castiel softened his eyes and forced himself not to disobey. With a final few seconds of staring at Dean, he whispered "Goodbye Dean," before disappearing within a second. Dean had heard the flap of wing go a distance. With an angered scream, he fell back onto the bed and sobbed uncontrollably in the pillow. 

Little did he know that on the other side of the wooden door, Sam stood with his ear pressed against the wood, clawing at it, holding the face of - not worry... but  _delight..._ and  _want..._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed


End file.
